Orion
Orion is one of Altair's mercenaries and a villain in the video game Bomberman 64. Biography Orion is symbolized by the color green, though he is fought at Red Mountain. His attacks include planting bombs and using a shock barrier to paralyze Bomberman. Usually after paralyzing Bomberman, Orion will try to pick him up and throw him into the lava. This can be counteracted by rotating the control stick to make Bomberman recover. It is possible to throw Orion into the lava, but it is extremely hard (even compared to Sirius and Regulus), and doesn't earn Bomberman a Gold Card, as Orion is not supposed to truly die in this battle, as he returns later. Despite the fact that he gets no lines (in voice or text) in the game, he is one of the more major characters, as he is fought twice. Bomberman fought Orion at Stage 2 in Red Mountain, and defeated him. Orion ran from the arena, sending himself flying off in an overly dramatic explosion, involving a pillar of orange energy coming up around him and four electric flames coming from him in all diagonal directions (which Bomberman must avoid). Orion remodeled a mining machine into a fighting machine called Hades. Bomberman fought Hades at Stage 4, with Orion as the driver. Whenever Hades dipped under the lava to attack, Orion would be protected from the lava by the closed door. One of the gold cards involved knocking Hades out and then throwing a bomb at Orion. Hades can be one-shotted this way if the bomb thrown at Orion is a pumped bomb. After Hades was defeated, he began to explode and sink into the lava. The door Orion was behind opened up in the process, leaving Orion unprotected, and he was killed by the lava as Hades sunk into it. During the credits of the true ending, after Sirius is defeated, outtakes are shown with the four minibosses. In Orion's case, just as he jumps down into the arena, a boulder falls from the ceiling and hits Orion in the head and knocks him out. Gold Cards Orion: *Bounce a pumped bomb off his head *Catch him in a pumped bomb explosion *Get hit by his forcefield *Defeat him without throwing him over the edge *Defeat him by target time Hades: *Blow up his left arm *Blow up his right arm *Blow up his hat *Bounce a pumped bomb off his head when he does his eye laser, then throw a bomb at Orion *Defeat him by target time Trivia *Alone of Altair's minions, Orion is fought twice at his level. He is also technically the only "character boss" who is also a giant boss. *He never has any lines in the game, alone of all the characters, although he does have a voice. *Orion is the only one of Altair's gang to encounter Sirius in the course of the game before he kills Altair and reveals his true colors, as Sirius gives Bomberman the remote control to fight him when he is piloting Hades. *While other characters in the game were named after stars, Orion is named after a constellation. Navigation Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Thief Category:Game Bosses Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male